Starting Over
by Dr. Meowgon Spengler
Summary: A young fan of the Warriors series commits suicide. StarClan takes pity on him and allows him to live, reborn as a Clan kit so he can have a chance at a better life. Rated T to be safe. ;w;
1. Chapter 1

A crescent moon hung high in the sky, barely lighting up the dark. A boy named Ian sat at the window, staring up into the sky. He sighed and wondered faintly if his father was still awake. He glanced over at his favorite book, the only one he'd been reading for the past few days. Even though it was only the first of a plethora of others, he never bothered to read the others. He walked over to his bedside table and lifted the worn-out paperback. Reading the page, he smiled weakly.

He had always thought this book had a great plotline.

If only everything could be that way.

Ian looked at what else was on his table. A sharp-looking blade rested on the soft wood, just begging to be used. He shook his head at the thought. But now that he added more depth to the imagery, he could sense that he was being willed to do this.

He lifted the blade and rolled up his sleeve, revealing to the reader the faint white lines on his wrist. He carefully pressed the blade to the pulse of his wrist, biting his lip as he quickly sliced his wrist open. Scarlet liquid flowed from his arm, and he realized that he had cut too deep. _Maybe it's for the best_, he thought, as he read the words on the page.

_"What's a kittypet like you doing out in the woods? Don't you know it's dangerous?"_

__He felt his lifeblood pouring out of him.

* * *

The next thing he was aware of was the sudden cold.

Blinking open his eyes, he realized he was in a dark clearing with starry trees lining the outside rim. A beautiful, blue-gray shape padded up to him, her fur tipped with frosty stars. He took a step back in confusion, then realized he didn't have two legs- he had four! The blue cat stopped in front of him, a purr in her voice.

"Hello, Ian. I am Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan." she meowed. Ian gasped.

"Y-you mean.. From my book?" He could barely form his words. Bluestar chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, from your book. I am now a cat of StarClan. I have been for many, many moons." she said, sitting down. Ian's ears went down.

"... Are you serious?" he asked, not believing that he was both in StarClan and that his favorite leader was now dead. Bluestar nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes. ThunderClan is now ruled by Bramblestar. You might not know him yet, but he is Tigerclaw- now Tigerstar's son. He was mentored by my former apprentice, Fireheart- yet again, now a -star." Bluestar mewed. "But I have not summoned you to speak of the recent Clan history. I and a few other former ThunderClan leaders have decided that you are worthy of becoming a ThunderClan cat."

Ian's ears perked up and he was well aware that Bluestar could sense his interest. With a purr, he said, "I would be honored to." Bluestar nodded. "I hoped you would say that. I know you only know of a few details of Clan life, but your mother and your mentor will work hard to teach you the rules and the warrior code." she said, curling her tail around her paws. "Now, Ian. It is time for you to meet your new Clan." She padded up to him and rested her nose on his forehead, and Ian's world turned dark.

* * *

well that's the end of the first chapter! Sorry if.. well.. any of this disturbed you. And if this was too short for your liking. I've a bad reputation for not continuing stories like this, and I can't promise I won't forget. I'll try my hardest to update every day. :3

~Meowgon


	2. Chapter 2

Soft paws poked and prodded at his sides.

He hissed and swatted at another kit, earning a chuckle from a dark gray she-cat. "He's got some fight in him, Dovewing." she commented. Dovewing purred sheepishly, nuzzling him. He growled softly, but let her.

"I think I'll name him Crabkit, because he seems so grumpy all the time." Dovewing meowed. Crabkit curled up into his mothers soft belly. Two other kits steamrolled over him, causing him to hiss. In his anger he opened his eyes, soft blue-gray orbs glaring at his siblings.

"Oh Dovewing, he opened his eyes!" the dark gray she-cat purred. Crabkit looked over to her. He wasn't expecting the other cat to be so large. Dovewing licked her son's head affectionately.

"Well done, Crabkit. Now you and your sisters can go play outside together!" she meowed. The two she-kits looked at each other, sharing thoughts. "We don't want to play with him. He's just going to get in the way." one of them said, before they both dashed outside. Dovewing sighed. "Don't listen to them, Crabkit." she said, laying down. Crabkit's ears went back in frustration and he bit back a hiss. He just opened his eyes, and for what? To be completely ignored by his sisters? The gray she-cat that had been observing them sighed. "Crabkit, Bluekit and Silverkit don't quite understand what it means to be nice to other cats yet." she commented. Dovewing nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Cinderheart. You're right. Don't pay too much mind to them, okay, dear?" she said, looking down at Crabkit. Crabkit huffed and curled up. With a sigh, Dovewing laid her head on her paws and watched as Bluekit and Silverkit tumbled in the dirt.

Seeing this as an opportunity to talk to Crabkit, a black tom walked up to him. "Hi, Crabkit. I'm Nightkit. I'll play with you!" he mewed. Crabkit sat up, looking at Dovewing for approval. Dovewing purred and nodded, and Crabkit and Nightkit ran outside. "So Crabkit, what do you want to play? We could play the hunter and the mouse!" Nightkit meowed, his tail moving side to side in anticipation. Crabkit nodded. "Okay." he said. "Great!" Nightkit exclaimed. "You go hide, and I'll go find you!" Crabkit nodded and ran to hide somewhere. He found a little opening in a patch of ferns and tucked himself into it.

After counting for a bit, Nightkit went to find him. He stalked around the camp, before coming across the fern patch. Crouching down, he wriggled his rump before pouncing on Crabkit. The two kits rolled around in the dirt, getting so caught up in playing that they didn't notice they were headed straight for the warrior's den. They both ended up at the paws of a gray-and-white she-cat.

The cat hissed loudly and swatted at the kits, rolling them out of the den. Crabkit unlatched himself from Nightkit, dizzy. "Stupid kits!" she hissed, lashing her tail. Hearing the commotion, Cinderheart and Dovewing raced out of the nursery. "Ivypool! What's the matter?" Dovewing meowed. "It's Cinderheart's nightmare and YOUR half-Clan monstrosity!" Ivypool snapped, lashing her tail. Crabkit blinked in confusion. "Half-Clan..?" he muttered. Dovewing's eyes widened, then she glared at Ivypool. "Sister, I can't believe you'd dare insult two kits. Especially one of my own. Come on, Cinderheart, let's go." she said, picking up Crabkit and carrying him to the nursery. Cinderheart picked up Nightkit and followed closely. Sighing, Dovewing laid down and sat Crabkit down gently. Crabkit curled up to Dovewing's side and didn't say a word.

A while later, Dovewing got up, rousing Crabkit from his sleep. She padded over and collected her daughters, bringing them into the den. Crabkit ignored the two she-kits as they curled up in Dovewing's side and fell asleep. Soon it was night, and Crabkit was still awake. He nudged Dovewing's side. "Dovewing..." he murmured, trying not to wake his sisters. Dovewing blinked away her sleep and looked down at Crabkit. "Yes?" she whispered. Crabkit sat up and shuffled his paws. "Are we really.. you know.. half-Clan?" he asked after a bit. Dovewing sighed. "Yes... you are." she murmured. Crabkit looked sullen, until Dovewing added: "But your father is a strong, brave ShadowClan warrior and I will never regret having you." Her voice contained a hint of something undetectable, but Crabkit didn't question her. The gray she-cat licked the top of her son's head. "Go to sleep now, Crabkit. Tomorrow will be a better day." she assured.

Crabkit waited until his mother was fast asleep to get up again. As he snuck out of the den, his plan unfolded in his mind. He looked around camp, checking to see if anyone was awake. To his luck, nobody was out. He carefully padded toward the entrance to the camp. A large golden tabby sat on guard, half-asleep. Crabkit flinched and ran the other way, fearful he was going to get caught. Another opening was found, leading to a small ditch filled with the unmistakable scent of dirt.

The kit's nose crinkled and he crawled into it, before emerging out into the forest. His eyes widened and he looked around with awe. The moon lit up the forest, but only enough to where he could see. He sniffed around, trying to find what he would think the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan smelled like. He caught a deep, musky scent after walking for a while. His paws ached but he knew by instinct that this scent would lead him to his father's Clan. He trekked through the slightly marshy ground, flinching as a raindrop landed on his nose. Soon more followed, drenching his pelt and sending shivers through him. He tried his hardest to keep up the pace, nearly stepping on a frog at one point. He growled at the light green creature, lashing his tail and trudging past it.

As the sky began to get lighter with the approach of dawn, Crabkit found himself at the entrance of the ShadowClan's camp. Struck with awe, he carefully crawled in. A deep voice hissed and he was met with a large, battlescarred white tom with black paws. "Why are you here, kit?" he questioned, his voice laced with suspicion. Crabkit gulped. "I.. um... I wanted to meet..my father.." he stammered, looking down at his paws. "Your father, hm? And do you know his name?" the cat asked. Crabkit shook his head. "N-no.." The white tom seemed interested by the young kit's presence. "What is your name?" he asked. Crabkit's ears went back. "I-I'm Crabkit.." he replied softly. "So you're a Clan kit. My name is Blackstar. I am the leader of ShadowClan." the white tom meowed. "Come with me."

* * *

HAH! This one was longer! 1,115 words long, to be specific. :3 I'm sorry if it's cruddy. It's past 11 pm. oAo;;


End file.
